Various computing devices are capable of receiving and executing applications. Mobile devices, for example, such as tablet computers and smart phones, are becoming increasingly popular, due in part to the ability to extend the functionality of such mobile devices through the ability to download and execute applications. Some of the applications are similar to applications that can be executed by other computing devices, such as personal computers, workstations, or other such computing devices.